


You rule my world

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Prompt: “you missed. Your lips were supposed to meet mine, you dingbat.” + Tessa’s latest photo inspired me 🤓🤓
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	You rule my world

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pretty short but the photo gave me a reason to write. Please do tell me if you enjoyed it!

Saturdays morning were normally Tessa’s favourite. But with this quarantine, every day was the same now. 

She was bored. 

Sure, she and Morgan had tried every sport they could in their backyard, but there is only so much you can do in a house, away from everything and everyone you love.

When she woke up around 9:30, she once again found the other side of their bed empty. She let out a sigh and rolled over to burry her face into his pillow, inhaling the scent that was still there and so his. 

She felt herself drift away once again, but knew that she needed to get up and start her day. Staying in this bed, Morgan’s musky scent surrounding her, Tessa felt so safe and content that moving was almost not an option.

With another sigh, she rolled on the other side and sat up, feeling the sated ache between her legs from their activities last night. A tiny smile graced her lips at the memory of his lips mapping every single part of her body, paying the most attention to the parts she was most self-conscious about. 

She chose a cropped top with comfy sweatpants to wear for today, not that it changed from the other days.

  
Walking to the kitchen after taking care of her needs in their bathroom, she found a mug and lemon ready for her on the island and smiled softly. This man really knew how to make her smile.

She prepared the water to boil and put a discarded white, fluffy jacket to shield her body from the morning breeze. When she walked by the mirror near the entrance, she laughed at her outfit.

Her lips were still swollen from the night before and her neck a bit red from all the attention Morgan had given it.

She flushed a bit at the memory and was quite glad she didn’t have anywhere to be today. You could tell from miles away what had transpired last night.

While her water boiled, she decided to walk closer to the windows for lighting andretrieved her phone, quickly finding the right angle for a selfie that she knew would make her fan both happy and crazy. She made sure that her piercing was showing a bit and snapped her photos.

She took two and swiped between the two to choose her best one, when she felt lips on her neck and big arms wrapping around her waist.

She closed her eyes and smiled, melting against him when his front connected with her back. Morgan took that opportunity to get even closer to her and his face was now completely burrowed in her neck, not wasting a second to breathe in his favourite smell.

The smell of the person you love is always the most wonderful, relaxing scent in the world and oh, how he knew that.

His fingers played with her belly button piercing and she sighed, going slack against him.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He says against her skin, kissing all the parts he had kissed last night.

“Mmm morning. It would have been so much better if you had been there with me when I woke up,” she said and, although he could not see her, he  _knew_ she was pouting.

He used his hands to turn her around so she was facing him - he was so glad she was not repulsed by his sweaty body, he  had just come back from a run after all.

“Is there anything I can do to make it better, Miss?” He said with a sly smile.

“I mean, I guess you could kiss it better.” 

He let out a laugh and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead and cheeks before pulling back, his arms still connected around her back, though. He could feel her smile.

But when he pulled back, he grinned at the mock-outrage he found gracing her features.

“You missed. Your lips were supposed to touch mine, you dingbat.” She huffed but not without a small grin.

“I think I might need to take off those clothes and take you with me in the shower so I can show you who the dingbat is, Miss Virtue.” His voice all but growled when he said her name and she let out a small whimper. She was so ready for him.

“Without giving me a kiss first? That’s the least you could do for leaving me to fend for myself in this big, lonely bed.”

The pout on her lips returned and he could not help himself another second; he bruised her lips with his in the most passionate kiss he’s ever given her to date. 

She let out a surprised gasp and wrapped her arms around him to support herself, feeling like her knees were about to give out from the sensation of that passionate, fervent kiss.

“I fucking love you, Tessa.” He says as he wrapped her thighs around his hips and walked them to the bathroom, where magic happened  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and don’t hesitate to give me more prompts! 
> 
> Starting a multi-chapter fic, I don’t know when I’ll post it but stay tuned 😇


End file.
